She returns
by Flora777
Summary: When Kat found out she was pregnant with our favorite machete wielders child she had packed some bags and went into the city to have there baby. Now with the baby born and wanting to meet her father Kat goes back to crystal lake to be with her masked killer once again. And then there's Sawyer who fell head over heels for a chainsaw maniac but left to help her pregnant sister...


Me: Damn it why can't I own Friday the thirteenth?! WHY!?

Kat: Because you're not cool enough to.

Me: Don't be mean Kat don't forget that I decide your and Sawyers fates when you meet Jason…

Sawyer: Don't forget that without us you don't have a story.*smirks*

Me: Damn you're right….

Kat: Yea so she doesn't own Friday the thirteenth.

Sawyer: Or Texas chainsaw massacre, just Kat, me; Sawyer, and any other random background characters you may encounter.

Me: Don't kill me for any ooc's please!

Chapter 1: memories

**Kat**

It was Halloween and I was really excited. I planned on paying a special visit to a certain serial killer I _really_ wanted to see again. Back when I was in High School I visited camp Crystal lake with a few friends and some guys they'd invited and I still remember that day all too well.

_There had been enough guys tagging along so that no one had to sleep in there cabins unguarded. Seeing as no one knew about the situation that my sister and I have they thought it would be a good idea to have knives with us just in case some rapist or something came into the cabins. Well later in that night after everyone was asleep… Let's just say he wanted to get cozier than I did and I was a little hungry at the time. He'd gasped when I bit him and started chewing on his soft flesh when he stopped and asked me what the hell was wrong with me. I'd grabbed the knife and put it to his throat before explaining that ever since our mother died my sister and I have had to survive any way we could and had to resort to cannibalism. So now the only thing we could live on was human flesh. He flipped me over and put the blade to my throat. He was just about to slice it open when a very large blade suddenly burst out of his chest. It was yanked out and he fell on top of me. Thinking that I was in trouble I threw him off of me and stared at the large figure standing before me. He was at least 7 feet tall easily and had a nicely toned body; I couldn't see what he looked like because of the hockey mask that he wore over his face. I stood up and cautiously approached him. He seemed to be shocked that I was approaching and froze as I lifted the blood soaked machete he held and licked the blood off of it slowly as if I were trying to seduce him. I could hear his breathing catch and his black eyes widened in apparent shock. He grunted and pulled away from me roughly._

"_Shhhh!" I whispered and grabbed his arms holding them down by his sides._

_He seemed appalled that he hasn't run me through yet._

"_YOU!" He growled his voice a deep husky whisper. "YOU were doing SIN!"_

"_Sin?" I asked. _

_He nodded and gestured to how I only wore my lace underwear and a skimpy tank top, and then to the naked man lying on the cabin floor. I nodded realizing what he meant and I shook my head no._

"_We weren't; he wanted to but we weren't the only reason I began to let him was because of my hunger. I can't eat the food normal people do. I have to eat flesh." I explained leaning up against his hard form._

_Realization dawned on me and I recognized the hockey mask._

"_Jason Voorhees… Oh my god! I can't believe it!" I giggled. "I've wanted to meet you for so long! Please don't take this the wrong way but my sister put some very 'sinful' images in my mind about you." I purred._

_He seemed taken aback by my reaction to realizing who he was and how my body was pressed up against his in all the right places. I let my hands wander up his shoulders and he just stood there frozen. Suddenly the door burst open and I heard a scream. I turned and saw Candy, one of my friends just standing there staring at the mountain I had my hands on, specifically the blood coated machete._

_He threw the weapon and it rammed into her neck. He walked over, yanked it out and turned pointing to the ground signaling me to stay put here._

_I did as he said and sat on the bed waiting for a good hour at least for him to come back. Suddenly the door flung opened it and he stepped in holding a blood soaked bag. He walked up to me and flung me over his shoulder roughly. _

"_OH!" I huffed as my breath left my lungs with a whoosh._

_He walked through the woods and I couldn't see a thing. After about twenty minutes of being jostled on his shoulder he stooped and stepped inside a small cabin. He threw me down onto a creaky old bed. He stared down at me and pointed to my stomach and then mouth._

"_Umm. Yea I'm still hungry." I told him._

_He threw the bag down onto the bed beside me. I opened it and found bloody patches of cut up skin inside the sack. I licked my lips and reached and ripped a small piece before popping it into my mouth. It was awful, then again it was probably a piece from that one guy or his girlfriend and they always smelt like they never showered. After that episode I just dealt with the nasty pieces of flesh that I came across, I was just so much hungrier than I had assumed and the smooth texture of the flesh sliding down my throat made it worth even the nastiest taste._

"_Thank you." I smiled looking up at the huge man standing at the end of the bed before me._

_He nodded and kept his eyes on my shirt just watching my chest, well rather my breasts, rise and fall as I inhaled and exhaled. I cocked my head and stood up making him get into a more defensive stance than he had before._

"_It's ok, relax." I told him._

_He nodded and went back to how he was standing before. He just stared at me and his eyes wandered over my body. He especially took time to notice my pants confusion flooding into his eyes. _

"_Like what you see?" I asked thinking he was just staring at my hips bones as they sat nestled halfway uncovered by my baggy gym shorts._

_He reached over and yanked onto my gym shorts a questioning look in his black eyes._

"_I'm not your average girl. I prefer to wear gym shorts to jeans or skirts." I shrugged._

_As his hands investigated my shorts I felt a warm sensation in my stomach growing and my sex became wet. I tried to keep f him from discovering what just having him near me did. He started to pull down my pants and I had no intension of stopping him what so ever._

_As he began to remove my clothing I leaned back on the bed letting his hands touch all over me…_

_I'd spent the rest of that night lying under him as his very, very large member pounded into me. When we fell asleep he kept his arms wrapped around me and I slept soundly and with pleasant dreams._

_And after that we'd spent every day together, he'd go out and kill the trespassing campers and come home with their bodies to help me cook dinner. I'd cook him a nice meal and we'd eat together before either taking a shower or just skipping the shower and heading to the bedroom for some erotic fun._

_After about a month or two I'd noticed that I hadn't used any of the tampons that I'd brought in my suitcase. I dug around looking for the emergency kit I always had and found the pregnancy test. I took it and it had felt like an eternity before the timer had gone off. I ran into the bathroom and picked up the stick seeing the plus sign on it and froze. I put it into a bag and threw it into my suitcase that I had kept in case we needed to relocate. I threw my clothes into it before grabbing some paper and writing down a note_

_Dear Jason,_

_ Please don't be mad but I have to leave I love you and I'm so sorry that I can't stay something came up and I need to leave. I'll be back. Not sure when but I will come back to you and protect you from those horrible thoughts that you can't escape from._

_ I love you,_

_ KAT_

After that I had gone home to have the baby. It had been the most excruciatingly long nine months of my life and then I had to stay in the hospital for a few days and when I had finally gotten out I had to be on bed rest for a month. I almost lost it but I kept in mind that I would see Jason again and this time we'd be a family. Just us and little Jess in the back seat.

I heard her start to cry and looked back into the rear view mirror to find that my sister was asleep and Jess had lost her bottle.

"Sawyer!" I yelled causing her to jolt into and upright sitting position.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"Will you find her bottle?" I sighed.

She nodded and bent down to retrieve her princess bottle off of the floor. She gave it to her and she instantly went quiet and drank it like her life depended on that one bottle of juice. She stopped drinking and huffed out a few little breaths and Sawyer and I burst out laughing.

I turned the corner and my mood got even brighter as I saw the warning sign.

WARNING: DANGER AHEAD.

It was old and looked like it wouldn't last much longer just as the next sign did.

CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE. NEXT RIGHT.

I turned down the next road as the sign directed me to and pulled down the long road stopping half way. I turned off the car and sighed getting out.

Sawyer met me outside and unloaded our bags along with the huge box with wheels we brought so I could get all of our bags and carry Jess in one trip.

"Thanks sis." I sighed hugging her.

"Not a problem." She smirked. "Have fun Jess."

She kissed her head and got in the driver's seat turning on the car and driving off.

I sighed and started down the trail Jess happily giggling in the box.

It was about ten minutes later that we arrived at the cabins and the real challenge began. Finding him. I walked around for a bit and finally found the trail we'd taken multiple times to his shack deep in the woods. Just as I started toward it a group of kids ran out a few of them covered in blood. I chuckled as they looked to me in fear and relief.

"Hey lady! Let us see your baby the maniac chasing us needs to spill blood this should do the trick." A guy said reaching for Jess.

I pulled a gun from my knee high boot and aimed it at him.

"You lay one hand on my daughter and I swear to god almighty he won't be the only one you need to run from." I snarled and he backed away from Jess.

"Please if you don't give him your baby then we'll all die including the baby either way." The girl sobbed.

"Listen whore I know for a fact that he'll leave us alone." I snapped.

She completely ignored the gun in my hand and reached for Jess but before I could shoot her she had my baby girl in her hands blocking my aim.

"MOMMY!" Jess screamed her voice so full of fear that it broke my heart.

I dropped my gun and she laughed pulling out a small pocket knife. Tears sprang to my eyes and I watched as my baby struggled against her. I had to grab onto the box to keep myself from falling onto the ground.

"Kara you're taking this way too far he won't leave us alone unless you let him kill her." The guy told her.

She nodded and turned walking to the woods to set Jess down on the ground.

My baby turned to me with her blue eyes full of fear and her crooked mouth crying for me to help her. I was so afraid that she would eventually bite into her tongue and break it open again with her sharp teeth. She had special features just like her daddy and maybe he would see a resemblance and leave her be.

"Why are you so sad she's so ugly and she really needs to die. I mean not even you could love that face." The girl laughed.

I glared at her a risked it. If Jason didn't recognize me then I'd get my liver severed. I'm immortal it wouldn't matter but Jess won't be immortal until she turns twenty. I have to keep him from doing anything to her. I ran over my heels digging into the dirt and when I reached her I pulled her into my arms and she sobbed into my neck.

"I'm here baby it's ok I'm here." I soothed her.

I face the woods and called out softly enough so that they couldn't hear me.

"Jason. It's me baby please don't let them get away with this." I called. "They called her ugly baby she called my baby ugly. She called _our_ baby ugly. But she's beautiful. She's special just like you."

I heard rustling in the bushes in front of me but they quickly moved to the brush closest to the girl and guy.

I walked over and smirked at them.

"This is what you get for messing with our family." I laughed as Jason stepped out of the woods and shoved sharp objects into there torsos causing them to fall to the ground. Jason came to me and lifted his mask revealing his deformed face and kissed me softly before caressing Jess's cheek. I could see the adoration in his eyes as he took in the appearance of our daughter.


End file.
